Lily Potter: Daughter, Sister, and Disappointment
by Deadly Poppy
Summary: But I guess that's just my life. Me, Lily Luna Potter, Daughter of the heroic Harry Potter, sister of the good-looking James and Albus Potter, cousin of the talented Rose Weasley, and disappointment to the Weasley/Potter family. Yeah, that would be me.
1. Photograph

This is a photograph of my family.

I thought I'd tell you, because you mightn't have guessed by looking at it, but it's true. This is my family.

See, that screaming old lady there? That's my grandma, Molly Weasley. She's standing there, next to my Grandpa, Arthur, who's trying to keep the peace. Grandma is holding onto the arms of two boys. The shorter one, that's Hugo, my cousin, he's got crazy, frizzy red hair, and a LOT of freckles. The taller one with the reddish-brown hair and the hazel eyes is my brother Albus. I think at the time of the photograph they were trying to put puking pustules in someone's tea, hence the arm-holding.

Next to them, apparently unaware of his son and nephew are is my dad, Harry Potter, looking around for my mom, Ginny. Yeah, my dad's Harry Potter. You don't need me to tell you what he looks like. Standing next to him are my Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron, arguing loudly as usual, unaware of the camera. No, they don't hate each other. They love each other almost as much as my parents. They just argue a lot.

Then it's Uncle George and his wife Angelina. She's smiling sweetly and he looks pained. My guess is that it's because he's thinking of my Uncle Fred. I never met him of course, but I heard he was a great guy.

After that it's Bill and Fleur, and Fleur is trying to fix Dominique's hair, as she appears to have gotten gum in it (or someone stuck it there). She inherited her mother's long, thin blonde hair and pale skin, but with loads of freckles from her father. Her younger sister Victoire, however, standing next to a currently green-haired Teddy Lupin, had strawberry-blonde hair, less freckles, but with brilliant blue eyes as opposed to her sister's hazel ones.

After that is my mother, dragging a frightened looking James into the picture. In front of them are Roxy and Lucy Weasley, screaming at each other (complete with clawing and hair-pulling. No lie.). Lucy's mother, Audrey Weasley, and her father Percy are trying to pull her off her cousin, while Charlie Weasley, in the absence of George (Roxy's father) was trying to drag away Roxy. Roxy and Lucy somehow got nearly identical genes, both having fiery red hair and brownish-hazel eyes with just a few freckles and being of medium height.

Next to them, Louis Weasley, son of Bill and Fleur, is whispering something (no doubt something inappropriate intended to turn her face red for the photo) to Molly Weasley II, the other daughter of Percy and Audrey. Louis has the white-blonde hair and no freckles, with the bright blue eyes. Molly looks just like a younger version of her namesake.

After that comes Rose Weasley, daughter of Ron and Hermione, waving enthusiastically to the camera. Always the dramatic one, Rose. She wasn't likely to be caught standing alone unless she was trying to draw attention to herself.

And then there was me. I had been the one to set the camera to go off, being the best at photography by far, and had only had time to step into the edge. It's alright though. I've never felt as though I was supposed to be part of it all. Quieter than anyone else by far, I could never tell anyone, but I wanted to be a muggle movie director. The thought of everyone telling me how disappointed they were in me--my family always said I had so much potential--made me sick to my stomach.

But I digress. I guess that's just my life.

The life of me, Lily Luna Potter, daughter of Harry Potter, sister of James and Albus Potter, and cousin of Rose Weasley. I guess compared to them, I'm just…me.

Not that I'm complaining.

* * *

**So…yeah. This is my Lily Luna Potter story. I really wanted to write a full story just about her. So there it is. I don't own Harry Potter, that would be J K Rowling, but I am working hard on this story, so please review it because reviews are like hugs!**


	2. An Idea

I'm a third-year, in case you're wondering. Maybe you already knew that. It is in the papers every once in a while; "Children of Harry Potter, Hogwarts at Last!" Anyway, who cares. Me, myself, I much prefer: "Lily Luna Potter, Odd One Out?" Ha ha.

I don't know. Maybe I should take it as a compliment. I don't want to be "average". but when I walk around all day every day with a muggle video camcorder attached to my hand, I guess they just assume that I'm "strange" somehow.

But I enjoy it! Mum and Dad thinks it's "wonderful". At least that's why they say. Whatever they think, they are very supportive of my "hobby". They bought me the camcorder, as well as a muggle computer, complete with video editing software, and a full CD rack of muggle DVDs. Don't get me wrong, with all my dad's money, my parents are always careful not to spoil us. I had to give up last year's back-to-school shopping trip as well as not getting my own owl like Albus and James did.

But it's worth it. It's not a small CD rack either. I have about two hundred muggle DVDs, everything from old silent films to TV sitcoms; from action to horror to romance. I like watching them, taking notes on the special effects, forming opinions about the different actors, toying with ideas in possible changes in the screenplays. It's really fun. Except…

Well, I can't talk to any of my family about it, except maybe Aunt Hermione. Even Dad doesn't really enjoy sitting through and entire muggle film. I guess I can't blame him. His muggle days weren't exactly the best of his life. But even Aunt Hermione is more interested in books than films.

But whatever. I have my movies and my camera. I'm happy.

I just sort of feel like the "Odd One Out" as Rita Skeeter once wrote. Aunt Hermione had a fit when she read it, calling Rita and reminding her of something she would only tell me was an "old favor" she wanted to cash in. Rita didn't write anything else about me or my family after that. Oddly enough, she's moved onto writing papers about magical insects…

So anyway, I'm a third-year, in case you were wondering. I'm in Gryffindor, just like the rest of my family. Dad always says that he doesn't care one way or the other, as long as we're happy, as does Mum, but I guess our families combined set a tradition that's not likely to be broken any time soon.

But I guess you didn't really need to know all of this quite yet, but it's better have it out of the way, don't you think? I don't particularly like thinking about it all, as if gives me a headache. So now it's just out of the way. Done.

So I guess this particular story (the one about my life, that is) would begin today, the day I was about to go to the Great Hall after Muggle Studies, and Professor Glint stopped me.

"Lily," she said to me. "Of all my students, you seem to be the most interested in my class by far."

I smiled sheepishly. "I guess I'm just interested in muggles is all," I replied, though that's wasn't it al all.

"No," Professor Glint argued, shaking her head. "No, it's more than that. You have some, distaste for the wizarding world?"

"I-I…" but that was all I could say. No one had ever guessed before. No one.

"I see," was all she said. "Well, I have something to tell you, but you must promise me you won't go getting your hopes up, as I would have to pull some very tight strings to make it happen."

My ears perked up (hypothetically, of course). "Yes, Professor?" I asked. This sounded like it had to be good.

"Well, as you know, there is a magic school in America," she said. Of course. It was called Wethertons. I nodded. "Well, they've been toying with the idea of studying amongst muggles. And, well, this year, they're having a trial program. Ten students from their school are going to be studying at a muggle school, living in the muggle community, the whole nine yards. If you'd like, and if it were okay with your parents, I could try--emphasis on try, Lily, you have to remember that this might not be possible--to get you a spot in that group. You'd be staying in New York City for the whole of next semester, possibly some of the summer. Does that sound like something you'd like me to try and do?"

I was speechless. This was amazing. New York City! I'd always wanted to go! And living among muggles! No one would know my name! no one would look at me like I was some kind of freak! I would fit in there!…Sort of.

"I'll take that as a yes then?" Professor asked, smiling. I nodded, still stunned. A definite yes.

*********

The first thing I did that night was write to Mum and Dad about what Professor Glint had said. I didn't say anything to my brothers yet. I wanted to wait and find out if I would even get to go.

But I didn't sleep that night. I was too excited. I couldn't even sit still. So I got up and went into the common room. And there was James.

James is a sixth year, if you're wondering, and Albus is a fifth year.

"Oh, hi James," I said, plopping down on the couch across from him. Why are you still awake. It's after one in the morning.

"I could ask you the same question little sister," he said teasingly. "Waiting for your secret lover?"

I rolled my eyes. "Could you be anymore crude?"

Even if I had time to have a boyfriend, I probably couldn't get one. I mean, I have pretty eyes I suppose, emerald green just like my dad's and my Grandma Lily. But my hair's sort of reddish-blonde, the effect being more radish than strawberry-blonde. I'm pretty skinny and pale, with a lot of freckles, like the rest of my family. Not to mention I have two older brothers who would beat up any guy who tried to ask me out.

But, you know, whatever.

"I'm just saying," he said, throwing his hands up in surrender.

"What are you doing awake anyway?" I asked again. "Don't try to dodge the question."

He bit his lip. "I'm actually…thinking."

I snorted. "Don't get lost in thought. It's unfamiliar territory for you."

He looked hurt. "Kayla dumped me."

I instantly regretted my words. "James, I'm so sorry! I-I didn't mean to-I just…"

He grinned. "Don't worry. It was hardly the great romance of the century, was it?"

I shook my head. "What was her IQ, like 3?" I asked. He laughed.

"Anyway," he continued. "I was just thinking about what I'm gonna do after school, ya know? I mean, everyone expects so much of us. You and me and Albus, I mean. I mean, you don't have anything to worry about. You're gonna be a brilliant Healer or Auror or Researcher of whatever you want to be. But I'm not good at anything. Except maybe Quidditch."

I bit my lip, willing myself not to mention that I didn't want to be any of those things, nothing even remotely magic related even. But I didn't. instead, I looked at him and said, "You are good at things. You are great in potions, something I do not understand at all. You are also good in Defense Against the Dark Arts, and, as you said, Quidditch. You can do whatever you want."

"You think, Lily?" he asked. I nodded. "Thanks," he added, grinning. "I really appreciate it. But now you should get to bed. It's late."

And with that we both went up to our dormitories, though I couldn't help but notice that he didn't bother asking me what it was that was keeping me awake.


	3. Excited

It was another excruciating month before I heard anything from Professor Glint about the Muggle Studies program.

Actually, it was just before Christmas Holiday, the end of the semester, and I had pretty much lost all faith. So when professor Glint asked me to stay after class three days before holiday started, I assumed she was just going to tell me there was nothing more she could do.

"You're in," she said simply, grinning.

It didn't register at first. What? It didn't make any sense. Only then it clicked. I'm _in_. as in, in the program _in_.

I squealed a little too loudly a hugged Professor Glint. "Thank you,, thank you, thank you!" I screamed, jumping up and down.

"Okay, but don't get excited just yet," she said. "You have a lot of paperwork to fill out, several books to study, quite a bit to pack, and several other important things. As well as finding some money. They school will pay for your boarding, meals, education and such, but if you need to buy anything else for any reason, it's up to you."

I nodded, only half hearing what she was saying. I was going to New York City!

*********

It turns out Professor Glint was right. I did have a lot to do. I had to convince Mum and Dad that they should give me the money I would need for the trip ("It's a great educational opportunity!") as well as ask Mum to take me to Diagon Alley. Although neither of those were too hard, as they both seemed excited that I was being one of only ten students getting to go on this trip. But there was a TON of paperwork, as well as repacking my trunk with things I would need in New York as opposed to Hogwarts. I had to go to Gringotts to have three-fourths of my money transferred to American money (the American wizards also use Galleons and Sickles, so I kept a few of those on hand), and study a book about New York City, a book about living amongst muggles inconspicuously, and a booklet about the program.

"Mom!" I shouted. She looked at me strangely. "Whoops," I said, realizing my slip. "Sorry, I've been watching American movies the past week, I guess I'm starting to talk like it. But guess what!"

"What?" she asked, obviously happy that I was this excited about something.

"The ten of us are staying in a house just outside of New York City, and we'll be divided among the schools, so as to better see what age groups the program is suited for. Anyway, apparently I'm going to be a 'Freshman' in 'High School'. only one other girl in the program will be in that year!"

Mum laughed at my enthusiasm. "That's wonderful Sweetheart," she said. "I'm so happy for you."

"Yeah, and I'm gonna be living in a "dorm room"! Apparently, our cover story is that we're boarding school students who're going there to experience "public school" and New York University has offered ten dorm rooms to us.

Mum just smiled. I'd never been this enthusiastic about anything except muggle movies.

*********

And so that is how, two weeks later, I found myself, along with my trunk and my camera bag, boarding a plane to New York. Imagine! A plane! Of course, Mum went to pieces when she found out, but Dad convinced her that it would be perfectly safe. One of the program coordinators would be meeting me at the other 'Airport', as they're called.

The plane ride was uneventful, so I passed the time by rereading my book about New York. I thought it might be a little risky to read 'Life With Muggles' with so many of them around.

And almost too soon, I was back on the ground, looking for the person who I was told would be holding a sign with my name on it.

LILY LUNA POTTER, I noticed, and ran to the lady who was holding it.

"Ah, you must be Lily," she said. "So amazing to have you here, the daughter of Harry Potter and all that. Just fantastic."

And it didn't even bother me. Because the next day, I would be meeting people who had no idea who my father was!


	4. Quidditch

"My name is Mia," said a short girl with spiky black hair and bright blue eyes. "You go to Hogwarts, right?"

Wow, these Americans get to the point quickly. After the lady at the airport had introduced herself as Marie, she had led me to a car where I had met Mia, who had apparently come to meet Lily.

"Uh, yeah, I'm-"

"Lily Potter," Mia finished for me. "I know all about you! You-know-who didn't come around here much, but my Mom says we were all quite scared for a while."

I nodded. Okay, it would be nice not to have to hear this, but at least tomorrow I'll be among muggles!

So I just smiled and said, "Yes, that would be my, Lily Potter."

*********

As soon as we got to NYU, Mia grabbed me by the arm and pulled me up to her dorm room.

"You're right next to me!" she said excitedly. "See, you're room 307, and I'm 308! Everyone's meeting in my room to meet you. Come on!"

I couldn't help laughing. Half at her childlike enthusiasm, and half at her accent.

"Everyone, this is Lily Potter!" Mia called to the room of people.

There were eight people, nine if you count Mia, who introduced me to all of them. Sandy was only a first year, going into the "six grade", she had short blonde hair and hazel eyes. Next was Janie, a second year going into the "seventh grade" with curly red hair and dark brown eyes. Just older than them were two third years going into the "eighth grade", Lucy and Sidney. Lucy was a shy little girl with long, long blonde hair with pink plastic glasses and lots of freckles. Sidney was a short boy with black hair and hazel eyes. Then it was John, who was also a fourth year **(AN: Sorry for the confusion, but I'm changing Lily to a fourth year) **and going to be a freshman with me. After that was Mia and Tristen, two fifth years going to be "Sophomores". John had massy brown hair and brown eyes, and Tristen was tall with blonde hair and freckles. Above them were a fifth year and a sixth year named Brendan and Alice going to be a "Junior" and "Senior", then finally was Nelly, who was taking classes at New York University. It was a lot to remember.

And speaking of people's looks, well, I suppose I should tell you something. I guess no one could be as shocked as Mum and Dad were. You see, at Hogwarts people don't do so many crazy things. I mean, they don't do anything noticeable. So I…

Well, I died my hair. Black with hot pink streaks. Yeah. Cut it too. Yup. Mum freaked out.

So…yeah. After I was introduced to everyone, we all got to talking.

"Pizza," was how the conversation started. I think Sandy said it.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"Do you play Quidditch?" Nelly asked me. I shook my head.

That was a mistake. Everyone looked surprised. "What?" I asked, confused.

"Nothing," John said. "We'd just heard that your whole family played Quidditch. We just assumed…"

I shook my head. "I'm not like the rest of my family," I told them coolly.

They were smart enough not to bring the subject up again.

**Like it? Hate it? Love it? Review!**


	5. Nervous

I can't do this.

Oh god, I'm so pathetic. I feel ill. I think I'm going to throw up. I can't do this.

Why? The same reason as every other problem in my life. My last name.

I mean, I'm Lily _Potter_. Lily _Potter_ grew up knowing she was going to Hogwarts. I'd known all the kids who would be in her year since the time she was five. I'd been prepared for that.

This, I am not prepared for. And all because of my name. Lily Luna Potter. Named after my grandmother and my Aunt Luna. Now Liza, Luna's daughter, she didn't have problems. No, her mother was well-known, I mean, she helped my father in the Battle of Hogwarts. But no one cared about the Lovegood-Longbottoms when they could get their hands onto the Potters.

Yeah, it was my name. but what was I going to do, change it?

No. so I put on my new yellow sweater, my favorite jeans, and a pair of red flip-flops I had never been able to wear before for fear of clashing with my hair. My newly dyed hair.

After carefully weighing the pros and cons of every bag at the store, Mum and I had settled on a brown one with a tree on it that said "Think Green". I'm not sure why I chose that one. I just liked it.

So I grabbed my bag, which contained my new books, a notebook, pencils and pens (Muggles! Quills are so much easier.), and my camcorder, and set out for Mia's room.

Apparently I had taken longer getting ready that I'd thought, because everyone else was already there.

"Are you ready?" Marie asked me when I walked in.

I wanted to say, "No, I think I'm going to throw up, thank you very much." But I'm a Potter and a Weasley. And Mum always said that showing weakness was admitting defeat. So instead, I put on my usual fake smile and said, "Ready as I'll ever be."

*********

After dropping off the younger kids, Marie and Kelsi (our other advisor) took John, Mia, Tristen, Brendan, and Alice to the high school, and I could feel my heart beating in my stomach, which was now in the vicinity of my feet.

When we stopped in front of JFK High, my heart stopped. Not literally of course, but I could not longer feel it. All the butterflies in my stomach seemed to die, and instead they just lay there, heavy, a sinking feeling.

But as I said before, I'm a Potter. I can deal with Rita Skeeter and the entire wizarding world knowing my business. I can deal with never being liked by a guy because my brother's would beat them up. I can even deal with not having any friends at home because compared to my parents, brothers, aunts, uncles, and cousins, I'm nobody.

If I can deal with that, I can walk into a muggle school with my head held high.

And so that's what I did. Apparently I did it pretty well, too, because Mia looked at me and said, "Wow, I wish I could be as brave as you."

* * *

**Yeah, this chapter was coming out quicker, but I was being tickled. Yes, tickled. Thanks Gretchen. Seriously. Thanks.**

**Anyway, I don't own so J K, please don't sue. My faithful readers, please review, because I'll be a lot happier living through two and a half days of school this week if I have reviews to look forward to!**


	6. Contest

**AN: Hey, it's me Aly! Wow, I cannot believe how long it's been since I've updated, but I've actually been better about it lately! I've updated Never Alone a few times, and the most recent chapter of Kiss Me in the Rain is very nearly done. I'm gonna do better this time, I promise you guys! Cuz I love you guys, my faithful readers and reviewers! I love you with lots of chocolate hugs and kisses! Mchuah! (That's a big kiss from me to you, lol)**

* * *

I sat through my first class feeling like a bug under a microscope. Biology, they called it. Ridiculous subject. Fairly useless. But whatever.

Anyway, the whole class was staring at me. They kept turning to look at me and then whisper to each other. I couldn't hear anything, but I did wonder if it was good or bad.

After class, I was just going out into the hall, when I was surrounded. Okay, not really, but two identical boys, both a foot taller than me with messy black hair and blue eyes, stood on either side of me.

"I'm Andrew," one said. "And this is my brother Matthew."

"Uh, I'm Lily Luna," I told them. It had become second nature to me to say my middle name. half the people I met already knew my name, and the other half would say, "You're not Lily Potter! She died decades ago!" so I usually found it better to clarify that I was the _daughter_ of Harry Potter, and not his mother.

"Well, Lils, today is your lucky day," Matthew said. His eyes were farther apart than Andrew's.

"Or unlucky, depending on how you look at it," replied Andrew. His nose was slightly bigger than Matthew's.

And with that, without saying anything else, or warning me at all, they lifted me up onto their shoulders and carried me to my next class.

No joke.

I shrieked in surprise, and got several concerned stares, but once they saw who was carrying me, they turned to sympathetic smiles. Apparently this was usual behavior for Andrew and Matthew.

And suddenly, I was thinking of Uncle Fred and Uncle George. Strange, as I had never even met Uncle Fred, but I guess the whole twin thing reminded me of them.

And I felt homesick. The feeling surprised me so much that I didn't even have time to protest being carried until they dropped me at the door of my next class.

"We have Intro to Film with you!" Andrew said cheerfully.

"Won't it be fun?" Matthew added. And I laughed. It was a strange sound.

It was real.

How often did I really laugh? I laughed at funny movies all the time. But that was a humor laugh. I laughed at things my brothers did, and things my family said, but that was a forced laugh. I had to make myself enjoy those things.

This was real. I had real friends. I'd never had real friends who weren't in my family, except for maybe Liza Longbottom, but she was pretty much my cousin.

So Matthew and Andrew carried me on their shoulders into the most amazing classroom I've ever been in.

It had camera equipment and computers and TV screens and a huge corner with tape all over, presumably for filming. The walls were covered with movie posters, and the ceiling had pictures of Hollywood stars all over it.

Dear Lord, I've died and gone to New York.

"Announcing one Miss Lily Luna Potter!" Matthew announced to the class of…well, only about eight students.

And guess what. No one cared! No one even turned around! It was amazing. I feel so at home here.

"Ah, Miss Potter!" a short, brown-haired man said, walking out of an office connected to the large room. "You're here! Andrew, Matthew, put the poor girl down." They did so, then the short man introduced himself as Mr. Rhine.

"Actually, Lily," he said to me in an overly enthusiastic voice. "You've come at a great time! We're just about to start our final project! Sit down and I'll explain!"

Apparently one doesn't just "sit" in the film studio. As far as I could tell, the only chairs were the ones at some type of equipment. The computer chairs, the one next to the tripod, one or two here and there. Andrew grabbed three chairs and Matthew sat me down in between them. The other seven or so students gathered their chairs in the center of the room, and Mr. Rhine stood at the front.

"Alright class!" he said, but he needn't have bothered. All eyes and ears had automatically turned toward him at the words "final project". "As most of you know, once a year all the art departments have a final project. Band and choir have concerts, art and photography have a showcase, theatre puts on a play, and we have a film festival.

"Now, you know I don't approve of the feud between the theatre and film classes, or the secret ballad that goes around 'under the table' after the film festival and theatre, but I will say this: certain sources have informed me that, for four years running now, we have lost. Now, remember, I don't approve of this, but if we were to stoop to their level, well, it would be a shame not to win, wouldn't it?"

I didn't understand half of what he was saying, but he made it quite clear that he wholeheartedly approved of partaking in and winning this 'under the table' contest.

"So anyway, most of you know how it goes. Each of you will randomly select a genre, and you will make a ten to twenty minute movie of that genre. The best will be showed at our film festival. Remember to make it school appropriate, yadda yadda yadda. And have fun with it."

I had never heard a teacher sound so lighthearted about an assignment, nor tell us to "have fun with it".

And with that Mr. Rhine grabbed an oversized top hat off his desk. "Alright, pick your genres!"

Matthew and Andrew reached in in turn, then a couple other people. I reached in, my fingers closing around the first paper they touched.

"No looking!" Mr. Rhine reminded us. "I don't want you trading!"

Once everyone had pulled out a paper, he got a clipboard and said, "Alright…look!"

And with that, the ten people in the room hungrily opened up their folded papers. Including me.

_Documentary_

I was disappointed for a half second before I realized the possibilities this opened up. I could have my film on anything!

"Romance," Andrew said, as if it were a dirty word.

There was a harsh laugh from his left, and I turned, startled, to see a short girl with long, wavy black hair and bright green eyes grinning at us. Although, truth be told, her laugh was a little creepy.

"Ah, Lily, this is Jenna, my girlfriend," Matthew put his arm around Jenna. She looked at him, not saying anything, but apparently there was something in her stony expression that told him to remove his arm, because he let go of her as though she'd burned him.

"Right," Andrew said, grinning at me. "Where are you staying?"

"In a dorm at NYU," I told them.

"Well then, it's settled," Matthew informed me, as if they'd all had a conversation that I'd somehow missed.

"What's settled?" I asked tentatively.

"That we're going to help you decorate your room after school of course!" Andrew told me, as if it were obvious.

"Oh," I said, still confused. I thought for a moment. We were having a DADA (Defense against the darks arts, duh) class tonight but not until six. School gets out at three, so that's three hours. YES!

"Alright," I told them.

Jenna raised her eyebrows. "I don't think they were exactly giving you a choice.

I laughed. "No," I agreed, "but if you'd met some of the people I have, you'd be used to it."

I said it so quickly, so easily, I didn't have time to think about it. I didn't know this girl, hadn't had time to find out about her personality, didn't even know her last name, and I was joking around as if we were old friends. I mentally slapped myself for a half second before realizing she was smirking. Not in a mean way, but in an _I-like-this-girl _kind of way.


	7. Message To My Readers

**A MESSAGE TO MY READERS**

VERY IMPORTANT, PLEASE READ

Honey, I'm home! Yes, I'm at it again. For a while I had decided that I was going to focus on more productive writing, but you know what? Fanfiction is fun, and I miss it! So here I am, writing again.

I am, however, writing under a new pen name. My new account is Princess Corkey, and below you will find a list of stories that will be on that as well as a link.

* * *

New Profile: .net/u/3790840/Princess_Corkey

**Lost In Another Time**: This story was so much fun to write, and I reread it often for inspiration, but I recently realized how much I've grown as a writer since then, and it makes me wish I could rewrite it, and I realized, why don't I? So here it is, the remastering of Lost, now called **Her Name Was Alexandra**. Three chapters are already up. Not much different yet, but I am hoping to add to it. I want to explore the Lily/James relationship in it a little further, as well as add a few more supporting characters and straighten out the timeline. Suggestions? Love 'em! Link: .net/s/8151596/1/Her_Name_Was_Alexandra

**My Other Half: **MOH will be remastered much the same as Lost, under the name **The Other Half**. I would like Allyson to have a few personality changes, making her less unpredictable so to convey that she is more vulnerably than I initially showed. Also, I would like this story to be a little longer and completely change the last chapter for I look back and feel it is a terrible ending.

**Kiss Me In The Rain, Fallen Angel, Look Into The Future, Delusions of Grandeur, **: Existing chapters will remain mostly the same, possible minor tweaking, but the story will be reposted and continued on the new account.

**Tension, Uncomfortable, A Forgotten Story**: Will be tweaked slightly for typos, but otherwise will remain the same and simply reposted on the new account.

**Never Alone, Meet The Family, All's Fair in Love and Friendship, Katie Bell: Socially Inept: **Existing chapters will be rewritten and then story will be continued on the new account. **(All's fair will be shortened to simply that. I don't like longer titles for most stories.)**

**My Star Chaser (To become simply Star Chaser), Not My Night, and Cinderella Masquerade, Lily Potter: Daughter, Sister, and Disappointment (To become Lily Potter: Disappointment)**: Possibly rewritten, but lower on the priority list. Saving for a rainy day or once all above projects are completed.


End file.
